


Hey stupid, I love you!

by CoryFireLion



Series: Of Fluffy Days and Lovely Nights [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cadash is a BAMF, Established Relationship, F/M, I don't know what to put in this tags, Mischievus Fluff?, Modern AU, Romance, Spicy relationship, no betas we die like men here, so you get how it is, they're both rougues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryFireLion/pseuds/CoryFireLion
Summary: A perfect date going not so perfect when Varric loses the "thing" he needed for him to ask the most import question in his life.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Varric Tethras, Female Inquisitor/Varric Tethras
Series: Of Fluffy Days and Lovely Nights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Hey stupid, I love you!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts).



> As always, every one of this one shots is inspired in one song, this fic was inspired (more for the title rather than the lyrics) for the song "Hey stupid, I love you" by JP Sax.

"Varric? Is everything alright?"

"Of course it is. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the light already turned green and..." Ginna rolled down the car window, screaming and honking furiously entered, muffling the music from the car. "We are stopping the traffic."

Varric immediately started the car, driving it through the congested area until he was able to take the correct route to the dock. _Damn it Tethras, keep it cool._ Ginna commented between giggles.

“Who knew Kirkwall’s folk knew so many words? I think this is the first time I have heard so many adjectives before a name."

“You see _Sharpy_ , “Insults 101”is the only class where everyone here gets a 10. It's not like they have something to envy that tongue of yours.”

"Oh? I thought after all this time you would know that I never deployed my entire arsenal, Tethras. Are you challenging me?"

“I would never question your abilities. You should write a book.” Ginna give him a look, but that didn’t stop him. “‘ _Vicious Mockery, the art of ridicule Orlesians with their own taunts.’_ It would be a bestseller! Author's word." Said Varric solemnly.

“You know? You are lucky to be driving, otherwise I’d already take care of that smug smile of yours.”

Varric parked the car on the side of the road and turned to see the redhead sitting in the passenger seat. Ginna Cadash was perfection in Varric's eyes. Short curly fiery red hair, round nose like a button, soft rosy cheeks covered with freckles, lips almost as red as her hair, now forming a tempting smirk.

"You could at least look me in the eye as I try to speak to you, Tethras."

 _Ahhh, those eyes._ Blue and crystalline like ice. Intimidating for those who didn’t know the plushie lover behind them. Every time Varric fixed his gaze on those eyes, he could feel electricity running through his spine, waking him up and filling him with energy, also moving many other feelings within him. For a long time, he fought those feelings, but now ...

"Well Sharpy, what did you say you wanted to do with my smile?"

Rolling her eyes up, Ginna unbuckled her seat belt and leaned into the driver's seat, pulling Varric's shirt collar, holding the dwarf inches from her face. On Varric's face was the most innocent expression that that dwarf could have. Ginna frowned.

"You really enjoy this."

"Will you tell me that you don't?"

"Oh shut up, Tethras."

"If that's your wish, you know what to do then."

A kiss. Passionate, deep, full of spicy mischief, like every day since he allowed Ginna into his life. Since they both allowed themselves to continue, put the past behind them and begin to heal. Pulling away, Varric fixed his gaze on those icy eyes, their gaze so warm that he could feel his heart melting _. I'm a lucky bastard._

"Why can't you just ask for a kiss like normal people?"

"Sharpy, would it be worth the kiss then?"

A mischievous smile broke out on the redhead, who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Of course not."

And he wouldn't have preferred it any other way either. Smiling, they continued down the road that led to Kirkwall Pier. It was Ginna's first time in town, and Varric wanted this afternoon to be unforgettable, for more reasons than the redhead could imagine.

* * *

"A fair!"

They had arrived at the pier, where a festive atmosphere rose among the businesses, which were ornately decorated, cheering the view and blending perfectly with the background music of the place. Children and adults enjoyed the multiple attractions scattered along the pier, with the roller coaster being the biggest attraction.

Ginna who, on a normal day, accompanied by other people, would be completely calm and composed, jumped out of the car, her eyes shining with anticipation and excitement. That she felt safe to show that sweet and innocent side of her, letting her guard down, filled Varric with pride. Not everyone could see that side, and he had earned the right to see it as much as he wanted.

Varric knew very well how his lover loved these places, places where it didn't matter who you were, you just needed to enjoy the moment. Varric got out of the car, locking it and walking toward the redhead, who was waiting for him outside the parking lot. The dwarf went through a mental list in his head, reaching into the pocket where each item was located.

_Keys, yes. Cellular, yes. Change to spend on attractions, yes. Box…_

"Varric! What takes you so long? "

Ginna took Varric's hand and led him practically running towards the first attractions. Fairground games, food stalls, music, noise, smells, all the hustle and bustle surrounded them, but the redhead stood out as a beacon despite her short stature. What Ginna "lacked" in stature, she made up for with a usually strong but charming personality, and a witty and inventive demeanor. Varric was sure that, given the chance, she could have gotten better terms on the CEO contract for the company he now worked for. _She would have eaten them alive and they wouldn't even have noticed._ The image of her displaying all her wits put an even bigger smile on her face. But now was not the time to think about work. That afternoon was for them. And Varric had everything planned.

"What would you like to see first, Sharpy?"

But that question was unnecessary. Ginna's eyes immediately fell on the target shooting booth, glowing with excitement, and returning a confident gaze to Varric. He just smiled _. I knew it_. Since they met, the two of them hadn't been able to help but compete ... in everything, especially marksmanship. The shooting field in Skyhold filled up as the two of them walked in, people were excited to see what new challenge would have occurred to them to challenge each other. Shot after shot, they were always tied… depending on who you asked. Varric's mocking smile made the redhead scowl.

"What?"

"Looking to round the score?"

Arching an eyebrow, a laugh left her lips.

"Are you okay Tethras? I think the meeting with the Guild left you a bit distracted today. I'm ahead on the scoreboard."

“That was not what Sera said last time. That shot was definitely worth two, you must admit."

Frowning, she pouted, but nodded. However, that didn't last long. Smiling again, she told him.

"Double or nothing?"

"Oh? And what could I gain that is not one of those fairground stuffed animals? "

“Ok, to start with the carnival stuffed animals are the most adorable thing in the world. But…” she looked at him mischievously, and leaned closer to his ear, whispering. "Definitely I can think of much more _attractive prizes_ ... If you win, of course."

Corresponding to that look, Varric "I like how you think, Sharpy"

* * *

Stand after stand, Ginna and Varric had maintained a very tight score, Ginna beginning to take a two-point lead ahead of Varric. Ginna was supremely happy, with a small mountain of stuffed animals and other prizes growing rapidly. Luckily, one of the prizes was a small wagon where they could put the prizes of both of them. _They are all hers, obviously_. There was only one stand left. While it was the first they had seen, they both agreed that this would be the last they would go to. _Now this can be a problem._

Two huge qunari, with face of few friends, were monopolizing the target shooting stand, to the dismay of the attendant and the rest of the people who also wanted to play in the stand. From the expressions they had, they weren't doing well with the game.

"Your guns are malfunctioning, knife ears!"

The taller qunari yelled, grabbing the elf manager by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground as if he weighed nothing. The man looked like he was about to pass out.

“I- I assure you, the guns work, sir. Ple- please put me back on the ground!"

"Are you saying it's my fault then that I missed a target?"

"No- sir, I'm not saying that-"

"Then what are you implying-?"

Shots from the gun silenced the giant. Ginna had taken a loaded rifle from the side of the stand, and with her trademark precision, she had knocked down one target for each shot fired. With an innocent smile she addressed the manager.

“Indeed, these weapons work perfectly. Mr. attendant, could you get me my prizes? Oh! And I'd like to play another round, please."

The qunari released the elf, leaning toward Ginna. Varric was at her side, watching the Qunari's eyes boil with anger, yet Ginna didn't move an inch. Varric sighed. _Poor guy._ Varric backed away a bit, approaching the frightened elf, offering him a hand to get up.

"Should- shouldn't you call security and help your girlfriend, sir?"

"Oh! Don't worry about her, boy. Here,” he said, offering him much more than all the stand prizes were worth. The elf looked at him puzzled, Varric simply smirked. "For the inconveniences. And maybe you _should_ call security."

"Inconveniences-?"

At that, the qunari fell backwards to one side of him, breaking the counter, spreading the small prizes it contained. Immediately afterwards, the other qunari met the same fate as his partner. Varric simply scratched the back of his neck. _She will never change._ The redhead stood proud, smiling confidently, not a single drop of sweat on her forehead. The attendant now actually looked like he was about to pass out.

"How-?"

“She is _special_ … and also a black belt in aikido. I learned it the hard way the first time I pissed her off."

" _She is amazing! He took those two down like they were nothing!_ "

People began to gather around, showering her in compliments. Security showed up and took the two guys away. Apparently, they had been causing trouble throughout the fair, but had failed to catch them. After the security officers thanked them, the booth manager approached them.

"I wanted to thank you, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come."

"Don't worry, boy. It was fun to get a little exercise today."

"Exercise you say?" The elf laughed nervously looking at Ginna. "In any case, I also wanted to hand this over to you."

In a wagon identical to the one they had next to their chairs, were all the prizes of the stand. Ginna and Varric looked at each other a little concerned.

"It is not necessary-"

“Please take them. The owner has been compensated for the damages with the booth insurance, and with the Mr. here had paid, it was more than enough to pay for all the prizes. Thank you very much again."

And bowing, the young man left. Varric looked at Ginna, silencing a laugh. The redhead's eyes gleamed at the mountain of stuffed animals as if they were the greatest treasure in the world. Seeing her so happy… he wondered if he could feel even happier. Her joy had become his, and undoubtedly he would do anything to keep seeing those happy eyes and that mischievous smile for the rest of his days.

"Tethras?"

"Tell me, Sharpy."

“You are distracted again. All day you've been spacing. Don't tell me you really don't feel good." Ginna walked over and stared at him, trying to figure out what was wrong with her lover. " _Maybe that's why you've been failing in challenges so much_ ," she murmured. He couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm fine. Just wondering…"

Varric reached into his pocket, searching for the small box with the precious contents inside. Feeling his pocket empty, beads of icy sweat began to roll down his back. Trying to stay calm, he continued to check his other pockets. _Nothing! Where is it?_

"Yes?"

“Will you give me a few minutes, Sharpy? I'm going to take your stuffed animals to the car, we don't want them to get lost."

And without waiting for an answer, he took both wagons and left with hurried step. Upon reaching the car, he left no corner without looking, but he couldn’t find the little box. _It can’t be!_ Varric sat on the pavement, leaning his back on the car. _A whole afternoon of perfect fun, for me to lose ..._

"Varric? Hey Varric!"

Ginna approached quickly as soon as she saw him on the ground. Varric looked at the sun and buried his face in his hands. _How long did I make her wait?_ Dusk was already on the horizon, at least twenty minutes would have passed since he left her waiting at the fair. Ginna knelt beside him, her hands cupping the dwarf's face, fixing her gaze on his.

"Varric, darling, tell me what's going on?"

 _Now you have made her worry. How much more can you ruin the afternoon?_ Sighing, Varric knelt in front of Ginna, and took his lover's face in his hands.

“Love, I had the whole afternoon planned. We'd have fun at each stand, maybe I'd let you win in a few of them… and when sunset came, we'd go down to the beach, and I could ask you an important question… probably looking less stupid than I look now…"

"What did you want to ask me?"

"If you wanted to compete and kick butt for the rest of your life, alongside this stupid dwarf who lost the most important box in his entire existence."

Ginna shook her head, stunned. " _Box_? You mean…"

Reaching into her shorts pocket, she pulled out a small box. Varric's eyes gleamed with relief… and confusion.

"When-?"

"I found it after the incident with the qunari, apparently you dropped it when you were helping the boy."

"So…?"

Now she held the box in front of him, looking at him with a mischievously loving expression. Smiling, she leaned over to him.

"Hey, _stupid_ dwarf," She handed the box to her. "I love you." And finishing leaning in, she kissed his lips, with the same passion and electrifying love as the kiss in his car. That never changed, never would. Because they were like that, love with mischief, each day different from the one before. With a woman like her by his side, Varric was sure that the adventures would never end, whether they were at a fair...

_“Ginna Cadash, would you marry me?”_

_“I do, Varric Tethras. Now… you can claim **your prize** as soon as we get home."_

...Or at home, but always with her by his side, Varric knew those were the best adventures he could get in his life. _Andraste’s sweet tits, I **am** the luckiest bastard in the world._

**Author's Note:**

> For Manka! <3 Because the world needs more Dwarven love, and no dwarf deserves more love than Varric "Chest Hair" Tethras ¬w¬  
> Thank you for all of what you do for me <3 I hope you liked it n.n  
> (And sorry, i did not mention Varric's chest hair in the fic u.u, in the next I will, i promise ;) )
> 
> Come to say Hi! to [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
